


《太阳照常升起》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《太阳照常升起》

—  
卜凡从那次抬头起就记住王琳凯了，回忆里的少年一头脏辫乱七八糟地捆在脑后，嘴唇略微嘟起对着他们几个的奇装异服叽叽喳喳评头论足，像只尚未发育完全的小兽。

他跟左边的木子洋悄悄说，你看，那小孩儿看着就天不怕地不怕的。

后来事实证明卜凡的判断没错，王琳凯的确英勇无畏，甚至无畏的过了头。

 

 

—  
隔了几天卜凡又问起王琳凯，同宿舍常去走街串巷的木子洋瞟他一眼，你别去招惹他，队友半提醒半警告地拍他肩膀，他玩的可有点儿太开了，小心他传染你那种病。

 

哪种病？卜凡想，但最后也只是哦了声继续低下脑袋在水池里洗头，沙沙水声淌过他湿润耳蜗，透明线条填充视线，于是逐渐开始看不清眼前一切。

 

有时候卜凡经过公共走廊能看见他，一头脏辫乱蓬蓬罩在头顶垫着脚尖歪歪斜斜走过去，房门里透来的晕黄拢在他下巴尖上划出明暗两极，抑制贴敷衍地从衣领左上方逃逸出来，现在卜凡知道木子洋说的是哪种病了，alpha包裹着omega的信息素像层甩不掉的灰泥顺着冷风钻入鼻腔，腐烂的玫瑰浸在牛奶罐里的怪异香甜让他被迫和其他几个alpha一样捂着鼻子匆匆逃生。

 

房门离完全被掩上还剩条缝时卜凡看到王琳凯被同公司的朱星杰拽进寝室，那双手盖着抑制贴重重摁下去，王琳凯抖了抖又被抓住手腕，你他妈怎么老这样？卜凡听见朱星杰压在喉咙里的模糊骂声，接着砰地落了锁。

 

他是omega？卜凡几乎用陈述句说给岳明辉听，答案就像烦躁的小灰虫盘旋萦绕，能辨别清也不想尝试捕捉，其实谁又会不知道呢，果然岳明辉盯着他笑，生把写完日记的灵超也引来，小弟吊着脑袋甩头发跟哥哥一起嘲笑卜凡。

木子洋洗完澡加入他们，笑的卜凡不耐烦才开尊口，他可不是一般的omega。

我知道，卜凡胸口里憋着不畅通的气，我闻到了，他说，摘了抑制贴去浴室洗漱，门板外面调笑声纷乱，他把胳膊贴在冰凉瓷砖上由着水珠洇湿毛孔。

操，卜凡手顺着小腹摸下去，他居然想着那股味儿硬了。

 

 

—  
墙上全天窥探的摄像头让卜凡失去了跷脚抽烟的机会，他在弓着腰躲在死角里和出去找安全通道里毫不犹豫地挑中后者，跟岳明辉打了声招呼就披着羽绒服溜出宿舍。

他顶着逡巡冷意七转八拐，大拇指捻在烟头暴露出的零星烟草上缓慢摩挲，鞋底踏在地面上泛出细微涟漪，玫瑰奶香阴魂不散地从此时缠住他，卜凡放轻了脚步朝通道口走，离得越紧就被缠的越紧。

门没关严，在风里时不时撞上另半扇的底端，咔哒咔哒地响，呼到空气中的白雾蒸腾着滚进通往真相的秘密隧道，卜凡又一次看见王琳凯，裤子堪堪攀住弯曲膝盖骨没让自己掉下悬崖，大腿分开处陷在一团黑暗里叵测地模糊着，饱满肌肤连着暗色丛林恬不知耻地把自己凸着贡献出去，像个谜一样的捕猎者，引诱着食物坠入深渊。

卜凡认出托着王琳凯的alpha，第一个a等级陷落进去被肉欲浪潮淹没了，他盯着两具身体交缠缱绻，分不清他们谁是狂风暴雨里颠来荡去的船帆，脏辫拍击墙面沉闷地钝响，蜷起的指尖落在衣服下摆处扯出褶皱，汁水混合着流进淫秽穴窟，含着哭腔的呻吟嗡鸣着响彻耳傍，那根烟被彻底挫灭，连接两段的仅剩细而窄的脆弱表皮。

羽绒服拉链擦过地面刻出浅痕，随即恢复平整，卜凡裹着深黑外壳离去，做贼心虚般溜墙根儿，烟不能解渴，一如冬日严寒无法缓解燥热，左脚踩右脚磕磕绊绊跑到天台，仿佛这里是他魂灵寄托的归所。

下一秒卜凡注意到靠在墙角的木子洋，明灭烟火消散在灰蓝夜空里像蛇信子由萤绿黯淡下去，手伸进裤兜才懊悔发现被折断的长筒掉在安全通道口，木子洋招呼他过去，鼻子皱了皱递给他根烟。

我……卜凡不知道该怎么解释上了天台没带烟的窘迫，干脆和他并排沉默。

 

他用平展的手把烟送到唇间，指甲绷紧着向后弯曲，甚至忘了还没点火，火星燃烧细丝时卜凡才反应过来，仿佛一夜回到过去躲在盥洗室抽第一根烟，连倾斜打火机都差点烧到手。

木子洋语气平淡，似乎他早料到卜凡有沦陷的一天，或早或晚时间不同而已，你看到什么了？他问，王琳凯和别人做爱？

咳咳，咳咳咳，卜凡一股脑儿把白气狠狠吞进喉咙，压着嗓子壁迸发出死去活来的咳嗽声，你怎么……你怎么知道的？

你身上有味儿，木子洋把烟头捻灭，力道大的像在折磨只活蹦乱跳的昆虫，他的味儿，omega发情的味儿，你忘贴抑制贴了吧凡子，我隔一米远闻着都想吐，不是想操，是想吐。

卜凡在昏恻恻月影里嗅闻自己，鼻尖蹭着光滑布料腻进揉杂的信息素味，他现在也有这种味儿了，好像他和王琳凯就不分彼此了，他灭了火，告诉自己跟这么个人往一起凑是在搅潭发臭浑水，可他还是激动，汗毛颤栗着兴奋，他想他也被吸进去了，溶在大腿根发红发黑的一片泥沼里脱不开身。

半夜他去卫生间撕了抑制贴，味道还没散完，凄凄惨惨在腺体里挣扎着，他既恶心又憧憬，抠着自己喉咙妄图切断这种四不像的联系。

 

 

—  
香气离他更近了，被选进一个组的时候卜凡说不清自己心里是否窃喜多过恐慌，他揣测着那些不和王琳凯保持一指距离的alpha是否都已堕入过叵测深水，又觉得自己像躲在下水道里阴暗的鼠类，在脑子里恶意中伤脏辫少年。

那细长颈部被挤扁，王琳凯小幅度挪动着使劲搓出嘶哑而模糊的声音，卜凡挑了rap大梁，练习时总觉得王琳凯在看他，炙热而缺少不甘，扭过头却只有紧皱眉头的少年面对镜子跳舞，蹦出颓废里的青春活力来，他就像颗永不落下的星，明亮的晃眼，偶尔赶上云雾就褪下最外层的白，露出里头红芯从南闪到北，可也只能悬在天上，离众生极远。

 

卜凡为说不清楚词记不下来句子发愁的那个正午练习室炸了锅，闯进来的木子洋像只穷途末路的骆驼，粮食储备耗尽在沙漠里罕见地奄奄一息垂死挣扎，小弟分化了，他抓住卜凡的手在抖，你有没有抑制剂？

 

大厂里omega寥寥无几，宿舍离得远，随身携带抑制剂的o都是不愿暴露属性的伪装者，几个早被木子洋识破的全都装着听不懂，没有人能预料到灵超是o，以前信息素暴动几次，连岳明辉都断定他会是个alpha。

 

给，像被压瘪的沙丁鱼挣扎着从瓶子里爬出来，卜凡转过头去看声音的主人，王琳凯攥着针筒递过来，指节顶起周围一圈白，没事儿，这个针头我没用过，他摸着声带嘶嘶解释，他不是三岁，他很识趣，谁不喜欢他他知道。

 

谢谢，你给他打行不行，木子洋喘着去摸后颈的抑制贴，声线勉强稳定下来，我是alpha……刚才差点儿……

王琳凯点点头往外跑，这次倒是没踮脚尖一跛一跛，卜凡瞥见他发顶，那头脏辫忽然软下来似的漂浮在他心脏上轻而柔，你看，他无意识地向木子洋申辩，他关键时刻还是挺好的。

我没说过他不好，木子洋喉结滚动，车轱辘压过去一样艰难而沙哑，我是说他……凡子，你想想，他天天带着抑制剂怎么不给自己打？

卜凡愣愣地站在原地，想开口说些什么，上牙碰下牙又疼又涩，什么都讲不出来了，笨拙地撑着圆杆向王琳凯刚才站立的反方向挪动过去。

留下被少年靠过的一小块，脆弱而执着地朝卜凡释放不存在的甜香。

 

—

临近午夜的黑暗里卜凡没跟岳明辉说，蹑手蹑脚翻身下床推门出去，胃袋并非空荡荡可还是渴望咀嚼，好像这样就能把压力一并抑在腹底，全时里冷冷清清，卜凡只看到章鱼喷着墨游过去，定睛后发现那是王琳凯，脏辫横七竖八地有塌有挺，垂到肩膀下面滴着水哒哒地摆尾。

王琳凯回身看到他，走近了挤出点声来，他的嗓子比前几天好了点儿，这么晚来这儿，你饿啊？我买了关东煮，吃不吃？

卜凡不饿，也不想吃他的关东煮，比他矮一头的少年根本没贴抑制贴，甜香散开来裹住他，而关东煮呢，好像吃了关东煮就不只是香气缠住他，还要外加热腾腾的海带味、牛肉丸子味、魔芋的潮味，合一起把他更快地推向幽暗洞穴。

吃，他说，下一刻几乎想扇自己耳光，其实他根本就已经堕入深渊，从那晚把香烟掐断变成孤零零两截开始。

于是他们一前一后走出去，卜凡跟着王琳凯串过小街，看他脖子微微垂下去弯出一道凸起的弧，两条辫子劈向左和右，露出后发际线一层柔软而细碎的青。

就那一小方块皓白颈部让他没来由地心软，手伸出去想从背后搂住王琳凯，他在这一瞬间突然发现少年的孤与独，他混在omega里像被深海吞噬的鲸，寻觅不见相同的电波频率。

王琳凯停下来，这让卜凡把胳膊又缩回来放在身体两侧，你觉得我很随便，对吗？他眼皮向上抬着注视他，吐出来的哈气挫败地往下跑，你讨厌我。

我没有，月亮飘着不落地，那颗星于是更亮，卜凡恍惚间抓住他的手腕，总算明白朱星杰为何能轻易控制住他，他虚拢着把王琳凯拉近，腐朽的暗香卷在空气里，我还要谢谢你肯跟我一起练词儿呢。

沥青马路像是倒过来，卜凡在天空上蹒跚徒步，唯一感受到的是塑料杯里热汤咣当咣当晃过来贴住他右脸颊，王琳凯微红的面仰起来，在他眼睛里荡漾了一下，不客气，他说，冠冕堂皇的面纱在下一秒就被主人揭开，我教你是因为我觉得你贼帅贼好看，我喜欢你。

卜凡心里窜起一股火来，或许是因为他攥着的拳头里藏着猜忌，王琳凯是不是跟所有人都这么说？他想，也许他根本不特别，换个人也会拥有跟他分享同一杯关东煮的待遇。

他俯下身，离王琳凯的脸很近，弟弟，他压低声音强调，你是不是忘了，你是个omega。

omega怎么了？王琳凯敛去笑意，像赤潮里溃退的金莲，你瞧不起omega吗？

卜凡不说话，他们都知道不是这样，王琳凯是不甘被束缚的烈焰，可他烧不断藤蔓似的粗铁链， 他希望他活得干净不被人诟病，哪怕不是那么像自己。

王琳凯眼尾斜着挑起来，被罩在光里泛起层云翳似的凌厉味道，气势上却平白短下去一截，仿佛被戳漏的气球散掉膨胀气体，我就是这样，他说，我改不了的，你愿意搭理就搭理，不愿意就算了。

他说完就转身跑开，关东煮的汤溅在柏油路面上洇湿一片，卜凡的手指还蜷缩着摆出一个圆形，手腕却没了影，他想起几秒前少年眼窝上方矇了雾似的红，忽然觉得也许他也不是那么英勇无畏，就跟软下去的脏辫一样，咋咋唬唬装点在最表层。

路边的灯坏了，卜凡抬头瞧见灰扑扑瓦罩，手插进兜里用前脚掌支撑着往回走，他知道那香又贴在他身上了。

挺沉挺重，也挺好闻。

 

 

—

排演巴比龙那几天王琳凯来卜凡宿舍帮他找调练词，他们已经很熟，熟到卜凡无声地纵容王琳凯跟他在一起的时候可以不贴抑制贴，木子洋看他来了就带着灵超出去转悠，即使少年早就乖乖把小圆片盖在腺体上。

岳明辉靠在床头看书写日记，卜凡打开房门时总无端觉得自己在偷情，他把放荡静悄悄带进来，香气混在寒冷因子里发酵，他撩起少年粗糙发结，贴片又是歪的，光洁腺体随着呼吸起伏，像海里鼓腮的鱼吐出泡泡，你怎么又不戴好？

王琳凯被他弄的痒，往左躲着差点磕在床柱上，他像在撒娇，语气像猫腆着的肚皮一样软，你不是说可以不贴嘛，这还是杰哥逼我贴上的，他吐吐舌头。

卜凡拿他没办法，压低声音解释，他说老岳也是alpha，你这样……

凡子，岳明辉踹他，你俩出去搞行不行？你知不知道这味儿小弟闻了受影响？

王琳凯想起灵超是omega，率先站起来拍拍膝盖，他知道岳明辉给他留了面子，脏辫冲天躬下身喊，谢谢哥！我们俩这就出去！

卜凡被拉出房间，只觉得自己混沌的像喝了酒，想象中的液体在血脉里打转融化进入末梢，王琳凯把手掌摊平让漏过来的灯黄描摹掌心纹路，他在天台口转头微笑着看卜凡，这回卜凡确定他以前的确在观察他，干嘛？他粗声粗气问。

 

我们一直这样好不好？

哪样？

在一起，王琳凯别过头，永远在一起。

 

柔软的漩涡在肚子里打转，把卜凡的勇气和恐惧一并咽进去，他偏头想避开那双瞳孔，最终还在灯影里与它们重逢，于是他发现他逃不掉。

 

我喝醉了，卜凡说，转身想往回走，被王琳凯拽住。

 

可你没喝酒。

 

那我也醉了，他好像在强行拼凑已经碎裂的白瓷盘，清醒后才注意到手里拿的是针与线。

 

你没醉，王琳凯笃定地告诉他。

 

 

—

于是他们做爱，卜凡托着他两臀任他急匆匆拉开他羽绒服拉链钻进来，辫子蹭在他胸膛上拱来拱去，没有灯也没有月亮，燥热掌心与冷空气交锋撕裂出凝结面，旧日时光回溯，似乎又重现那个夜晚，只是换了主角，颜色也更重，光打不进墙角，卜凡俯下身去吻那两片嘴唇，像是要把王琳凯整个吞掉。

他们几乎什么也没有，只有疯狂、荒唐与黑暗，可也没什么能妨碍他们相拥，卜凡的手由他细腻小腹往下伸，摸到他大腿根部软肉，周围谄媚地引诱他，那里早湿的一塌糊涂，王琳凯扭着臀抱住他脖子，卜凡觉得他像失掉尾巴的鲛人，给他极致欢愉也给他莫大痛苦，濡湿而甜腻的omega凑到他颈窝边，普凡，普凡，他叫，在急而重的喘息里呼唤他，还是连名字都念不准，你进来啊，他催促，把自己弓的像格外瘦弱的白面团，柔软地攀附在他身上。

 

肉刃撑开湿淋淋的软肉往里挤，王琳凯塌着腰呻吟，指腹摁在卜凡凸起的腺体上摩挲，其实也没用多少力，卜凡觉得他不是星星了，是月亮，他插入被云雾遮挡住的那一角，体会鲜活而混沌的挤压包裹。

 

他深深操进去再抽出来，臀瓣被狠狠拍击撞出粘连的啪啪声，王琳凯把头贴在他胸口，这回他确定他是颠簸前行的孤舟，后来王琳凯告诉他那一夜他的视线里只有皮肤纹理与无尽黑暗，一切都是皴黑的，只有身体里的那团火让他知道自己还活的很好，他咬着齿间断断续续喘息，在情潮中碾转翻滚，嘴里不停地叫，普凡，普凡，由着高个子男模把整根顶进甬道深处。  
卜凡偶尔答应，大多数时候只是把他瘦削顶起的胯骨握的更紧，鼻尖出了层细密的汗，里面晕着玫瑰味的奶香，终于不是过期变质的，他想王琳凯应该还会叫些什么别的，可他没等到，王琳凯只是叫他名字，好像里面埋藏着深而沉的爱恋与痴迷，他把卜凡的抑制贴揭下来，凛冽的海盐味扫过每一根神经，也扫开他的生殖腔，一条逼仄的缝隙，进了于王琳凯而言就再没退路。

 

卜凡叼着他耳垂摩擦，直到嘴里的浑圆变得和身下一样泥泞不堪，可以吗，他哑着嗓子问，还没等王琳凯回答就把他摁下去往里顶，现在他甘愿沦陷了，比其他人跌的更要无可救药，他知道王琳凯不会拒绝，也许早被标记过好几次了，卜凡曾看到过o被数次标记后的腺体发肿流脓，少年却没有，然而他湿的那么快，像是几乎熟透了，如同溢奶出来的胸蕊，新鲜的同时又糜烂。

 

头部进入腔内，王琳凯抱着他的手臂都打颤，他像卜凡想象的那样没有反抗，只是逆来顺受般让自己适应，那里面窄而青涩，夹的卜凡又疼又爽，好像填充进去的东西终于把那一角月亮补全了。

 

王琳凯不知道从什么时候开始就哭了，泪水沾在卜凡衣服上冰凉却也滚烫，我怕，他说，卜凡没听清，把他抱着往怀里揽，体内性器跳动，他知道alpha要成结，这回哭的连鼻涕都快流下来，他突然害怕把自己交给无波黑暗，害怕把自己交给绝望而孤零零的未来，于是他又叫，普凡我怕，我怕。

 

卜凡终于听清了，把他提上来吃他的侧边颈窝，乖，他哄道，以为他是怕疼，他听说二次标记总是很疼，忍一下就不疼了啊宝，乖一点。

 

王琳凯阖上眼睛，泪珠子还是从尾部挣扎着掉出来往下淌，我不是怕疼，我是怕你，他想说，开口却全是支离破碎的呻吟求饶，他太喜欢他，喜欢到不敢告诉他他喜欢他，卜凡把他摁向自己的小腹，alpha的结快速涨大，酸而麻。

 

后颈被尖利牙峰咬开，强势的信息素铺天盖地涌进去全面而彻底地攻陷他，卜凡觉得自己掉入深渊，其实不过是在与王琳凯互相拉扯，粉身碎骨的不是他。

 

不属于自己的白露涂抹在卜凡卫衣布料上，东西从王琳凯身体里滑出来，这是第几次了？他问缺了角的弯弓。

 

什么？

被标记。

王琳凯或许盯着他，可卜凡只能辨认出一团模糊的脏辫与发旋，他还在他羽绒服里裹着，过了一会儿听见他哑着的嗓子，我记不清了，他最后回答说，可能第四次了吧。

他把一切给他，包括藏在谎言下的忠勇和热忱。

 

 

—  
卜凡经常搞不懂王琳凯的想法，比如他突然开始贴抑制贴，比如他间歇性粘他很紧，朱星杰每晚到他们宿舍抓走王琳凯，习惯性在他后颈拍来拍去。卜凡也搞不清他们俩究竟是什么关系，木子洋揪着灵超耳朵告诉他，小鬼和朱星杰只是朋友，就跟卜凡和他一样。

可他们一个是alpha一个是omega，咱俩都是alpha啊哥哥，卜凡说。

于是小一班练习的空档里卜凡问王琳凯，朱星杰也标记过你吗？

王琳凯看上去有点生气，黑石榴似的瞳孔往边缘张开，他把指甲抠弄的劈了才回答，没有，他和你不一样。

 

怎么不一样？

我不想跟他在一起，王琳凯说。

甜腻发酸的酒又找上了卜凡，他勉强咽下一口去，撑住了没有晕头转向，哦，他的手从裤脚游到上衣下摆，掐住褶皱不动，我知道了，他不想再往下听。

可王琳凯还是继续说，目光离开了不看他，少年激动的尾音里贮满孤注一掷的勇气，他终于把自己仅剩的一条退路也堵死，我不想跟他们任何人在一起，我只想跟你在一起，我喜欢你，普凡，你听到了吗？

 

卜凡想说没听到，又怕王琳凯崩溃，即使他明知道王琳凯不会，他只是沉默，像个哑了火的旧兵器，关键时刻链子掉一地。

 

好，我知道了，末了王琳凯轻声道。

他继续用指节叩击地面，三次一停，然后哽着抽噎起来，几乎哭的发痛，像被碾断的那根烟，蜷曲成小团黑影抖动着趴在地上。

卜凡拍他背的手滞在空中又缩回来，颇有点茫然地想到他几分钟前还在张扬而肆意地踢腿下腰，现在只像个无助又蒙昧的小孩，可无论是哪一种，他都不敢跟他在一起。

王琳凯是个疯子，卜凡告诉自己，一个永远湿漉漉的omega，似乎不知羞耻，也不愿意克制，天不怕，地不怕。

 

他就算想要也不能要。

 

 

—  
卜凡在那个清晨看见王琳凯，太阳在他背后一段一段缓慢地露出来、大起来，绑起来的绿色泛出零星白亮，少年笑着跟他打招呼，普凡，饿了啊，我买了关东煮，要不要一起吃啊。  
不了，卜凡举起手里的袋子，我买完了。

王琳凯眼尾吊着哈出一口气来，搓了搓掌心，那我先回去了啊。

他转过身迎着光源走，软青绒毛下的腺体红肿而狰狞，向颈部凹陷进去，诶，卜凡叫住他，你脖子后面怎么了？

没啥，我去了趟医院！王琳凯背对着他挥挥手，又踮起脚尖来歪歪扭扭踩着小石子走，很快消失在刺眼的前方。

 

太阳在他头顶完全升起来，热烈又滚烫。

 

 

End.


End file.
